<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Нашествие варваров by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), WN (W_N)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347589">Нашествие варваров</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020'>fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN'>WN (W_N)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Friendship, Humor, Relationship(s), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вынося личную жизнь на обозрение, будь готов к нашествию варваров.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Nyota Uhura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Нашествие варваров</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вечеринка по случаю дня рождения Джима вышла на славу. Никогда ещё Леонард не был так горд за себя и друзей, которым, несмотря на невзгоды, удалось собраться вот так, чтобы в непринуждённой, почти семейной обстановке поздравить Джима с его праздником.</p><p>Поравнявшись с Ухурой, Маккой поднял бокал.</p><p>— Неужели тебе надоела компания нашего именинника? — он кивнул в сторону Джима, довольно вещающего о чём-то забавном и наверняка интересном.</p><p>— Не хочу снова слушать истории о его «героических подвигах» в Академии, — призналась Ухура. — Ну, а ты?</p><p>— Что — я?</p><p>— Почему ты пропускаешь всё самое интересное?</p><p>Маккой мог бы ответить, что он тоже наслушался россказней Джима на годы вперёд или что слишком стар для подобных мероприятий, но вместо этого лишь покачал головой и предпочёл перевести тему.</p><p>— Спок собирается на Новый Вулкан, — ровно заметил он.</p><p>— Да, я слышала, — Ухура даже не дрогнула при упоминании Спока.</p><p>— Вы поссорились? У вас что-то случилось? Прости, если я лезу не в своё дело, но…</p><p>— Мы со Споком друзья. И мы расстались, — пояснила Нийота. — Поэтому Спок волен делать всё, что захочет, — она сделала паузу, — как, впрочем, и я.</p><p>Маккой промолчал, не найдя, что ответить, а Нийота вдруг улыбнулась и слишком по-дружески произнесла:</p><p>— Мы могли бы с тобой поужинать вместе.</p><p>— Поужинать? Да, неплохая идея.</p><p>— Если ты хочешь.</p><p>— Как насчёт завтра?</p><p>— Договорились. Буду ждать тебя в семь.</p><p> </p><p>Их отношения развивались спокойно. Неторопливо, без всплесков и бурь. Несколько месяцев, проведённых до старта следующей миссии, они притирались друг к другу, сближались, но не делали резких шагов, будто давая себе шанс отступить.</p><p>Начинать новый роман в эти сложные времена казалось не лучшей затеей, ведь впереди маячили сотни опасностей, каждый день мог оказаться последним, а завтра и вовсе грозило не наступить. Но Маккой слишком долго находился один, запаянный в собственном коконе, неприступный, далёкий от любых отношений, предполагающих хоть какую-то перспективу, и чертовски устал от изматывающего одиночества. Он слишком долго бежал от себя и теперь готов был рискнуть.</p><p> </p><p>Целоваться за дверью каюты стало делом обыденным (и только сперва непривычным), как и держать руку Нийоты в пустом турболифте. Но в столовой Маккой продолжал делать вид, что один, и неизменно прятался в медотсеке, избегая компании.</p><p>— Ты боишься, — заметила как-то Ухура, когда они сидели вдвоём и любовались плывущими в космическом мраке звёздами.</p><p>— Боюсь чего?</p><p>— Быть счастливым, — она погладила его по плечу. — Мы скрываемся, словно какие-то школьники. Убегаем…</p><p>— Но ты не хочешь бежать, — Леонард крепко обнял её и уткнулся носом в затылок.</p><p>— Не хочу, — согласилась Нийота. — Мы в космосе, Лен, убежать далеко не получится.</p><p>— Договорились, — кивнул Леонард, — больше никаких пряток.</p><p> </p><p>Джим был первым, кому довелось наблюдать эту странную парочку.</p><p>— Боунз, скажи, что мне померещилось, — он влетел в медотсек, распираемый кучей вопросов.</p><p>— Померещилось что? — Маккой едва ли отвлёкся от изучения новой вакцины.</p><p>— Вы с Ухурой. Вы… целовались? — с долей сомнения произнёс Джим.</p><p>— Ты удивлён?</p><p>— Нет, я рад. Но, ребята, когда вы успели?</p><p>— Уж прости, что не предоставил тебе полный доклад.</p><p>— И как она?</p><p>— Джим! У тебя что, других дел нет?</p><p>— Но ведь мне интересно, — Джим облокотился на стол и скрестил руки, всем своим видом показывая, что никуда не уйдёт, пока не получит ответы.</p><p>— Я не знаю. Нийота мне нравится. Но у нас… у нас ничего пока не было, — Боунз смутился и отвернулся от Джима, лишь бы не видеть его широко распахнутых глаз.</p><p>— Как это? Подожди. Вы встречаетесь?</p><p>— Мы встречаемся, — согласился Маккой.</p><p>— И целуетесь.</p><p>— И целуемся.</p><p>— Но ты никогда не трогал её за сиськи, не выпускал свой нефритовый жезл, не припадал к её жемчужине?</p><p>— Джим, фу, где ты набрался такой вульгарности?</p><p>— Так, значит, вы никогда?</p><p>— Никогда. Джим, отстань. Это вообще не твоё дело.</p><p>— Всё, что происходит на корабле, — моё дело, — запротестовал Джим. — Я же капитан.</p><p>— Ну так пойди и спроси, кто с кем трахается в инженерном, и не мешай мне работать, пока я не запер тебя в медотсеке, мой капитан.</p><p> </p><p>Через пару часов к Маккою с визитом наведался Спок.</p><p>— Добрый день, доктор. До меня дошла информация, что мисс Ухура и вы, — Спок замялся, — находитесь в отношениях, это так?</p><p>— Информация? — фыркнул Маккой. — Джим небось растрепал?</p><p>— Подтверждаю, источником информации является капитан Кирк.</p><p>— Ну тогда передай своему источнику, чтобы перестал совать нос не в своё дело.</p><p>— Но вы не отрицаете…</p><p>— Не отрицаю я, только уймитесь. Спок, просто уйди.</p><p>— В таком случае приношу вам свои поздравления. Мисс Ухура — достойный партнёр.</p><p> </p><p>Следующим пожаловал Скотти.</p><p>— Док, я слышал, можно готовиться к свадьбе?</p><p>— С чего ты взял? — недоумённо спросил Маккой.</p><p>— На корабле то и дело судачат о том, что вы завели подружку. А где подружка, там и до свадьбы недалеко, — объяснил Скотти, — но если это не так, ладно, прошу прощения. — Он поднял руки в защитном жесте и отступил назад.</p><p>— Дай-ка я угадаю: капитан наведался в инженерный?</p><p>— Ну… да.</p><p>— А он случайно не задавал там вопросы о сексе?</p><p>— Было дело, а что?</p><p>— Надо же, Джим прислушался к моему совету! Невероятно! — Маккой закатил глаза и продолжил: — А свадьба, Скотти, это дело небыстрое. Да и хватит с меня пока свадеб.</p><p> </p><p>Сулу и Чехов пришли в медотсек вместе.</p><p>— Доктор Маккой, это правда, что вы и Ухура… — начал Чехов, краснея и запинаясь.</p><p>— Павел хочет сказать, что он рад за вас, доктор, — быстро выручил его Сулу, пока тот не сказал чего-нибудь лишнего.</p><p>— Это правда, — Маккой терпеливо вздохнул. — И спасибо.</p><p>— Нийота хорошая девушка. Умная, — мечтательно произнёс Чехов, за что получил тычок в бок. — Но я, да, я очень рад за вас, — он улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я передам вам от неё привет.</p><p> </p><p>Понадеявшись, что разговор исчерпан и никому больше не придёт в голову заявиться с расспросами и поздравлениями, Маккой заперся у себя в кабинете и вытащил из запасов свой лучший коньяк. Этот день был слишком богат на посетителей, и теперь Маккою хотелось просто побыть одному. Но его надеждам и чаяниям не суждено было сбыться.</p><p>— Не помешаю? — негромко спросила Нийота, когда Леонард отворил перед ней дверь кабинета.</p><p>Он улыбнулся и, пропустив её внутрь, ответил:</p><p>— Нет, разумеется. После нашествия варваров на медотсек ты-то уж точно не сможешь мне помешать.</p><p>Она чмокнула Леонарда в щёку и рассмеялась:</p><p>— Знаешь, мне кажется, я начала понимать, почему ты хотел сохранить наши отношения в тайне.</p><p>— Что, они и тебя умудрились замучать? — он покосился на дверь, словно оттуда мог выпрыгнуть Джим или ещё кто похлеще (правда, кто может быть хлеще, чем Джим, Маккой пока не придумал).</p><p>— Лен, они наши друзья, они просто волнуются. И таким способом желают нам счастья.</p><p>— Счастье… — задумчиво произнёс Леонард, — я почти позабыл, что это такое.</p><p>— О, Лен, — Нийота прижалась к нему крепко-крепко, вложив в это простое объятие столько тепла, что Маккой неожиданно засмущался. — У меня есть одно предложение, — продолжала она, — как ты смотришь на то, чтобы проводить меня до каюты и, может быть, зайти ненадолго, а?</p><p>— Это лучшее предложение, какое я слышал.</p><p>— Тогда чего же мы ждём?</p><p> </p><p>Уже утром, выходя из каюты Нийоты, Леонард точно знал, что по кораблю быстро пойдут новые сплетни и слухи и каждый третий будет шептаться и обсуждать личную жизнь офицеров Звёздного флота. Но почему-то впервые за множество лет его это совершенно не волновало.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>